


Witcher 4 Leak Get There

by bladesummonerv



Series: Can You Take My White Ass To the Dog Park [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, TikTok, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: TIL That Witcher 4 will be an asymetrical co-op with Geralt able to dual-weild.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach
Series: Can You Take My White Ass To the Dog Park [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002996
Kudos: 1





	Witcher 4 Leak Get There

**Author's Note:**

> TIL that this is the future of posting

<https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qhwksqYqg01yodjfr.mp4>


End file.
